Betrayal
by NeoDavincian27
Summary: This story is for all you Stanton and Serena fans rated PG13 for language and romantic stuff. It's about the months before Serena's choice, her friends acting strangly, and what happens when an obsessive follower comes along.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing.:(Tear:(. I do not own any of Lynne Ewing's characters (no Stanton:(). Too bad sigh oh well.   
  
This story is for all you Stanton and Serena fans rated PG-13 for language and future sexual content. It's pretty much about the months before Serena's choice. And what happens when an obsessive follower comes along. Romance a lot of drama and action. I personally like it. The prolog is supposedly for a Greek Mythology book for level 2.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
Greek Mythology 2   
  
Pg.231-240  
  
The Dark Goddess   
  
And   
  
The Prince of Darkness/ Hell  
  
The myth tells about a goddess of pure good (information on this certain goddess has not yet been discovered) and a soulless of Satan himself falling in love.  
  
She was a daughter of the Goddess Hekate (see pg.157 for details) and of the moon goddess. She had the power of telekinesis and of reading minds; her main point of living was to destroy Satan and all his followers. But supposedly did not do this alone, though no records have been found besides this prophecy there may have been other daughters. She also was/is/maybe the key between all good and evil holding the power to either destroy or save the planet.  
  
The follower of Satan had all of the same powers as the daughter and some more like immortality and shape changing. He was known thought the centuries he lived through as one of the cruelest, dangerous, and heartless. His life and soul was devoted to evil, crossing innocent people over into the darkness and taking their souls. Until her met the goddess.   
  
When in battle the follower falls for her, not knowing what to do. The follower saved her life from his own kind always protecting and watching over her. Their love was forbidden on many levels and deadly. The prophecy states that they could've/can be killed by both light and dark for this but still they remained together. The follower was thought to, by those that saw him, be crossing the goddess disrupting the balance. They hid for years until he was promoted to the Prince of Darkness, the next in line to become the new Satan. Yet through all this Satan knew about everything and did nothing.  
  
At the approximate age of seventeen or eighteen the goddess became one with the dark and still saving the innocent. She became the Goddess of the Dark (like the goddess Hekate).   
  
No longer needing to hide because she was no longer a daughter of good and the follower at a very high status they are going to/became the two most powerful beings in history, even more so than Hekate and Satan. 


	2. PreChapter

Pre-Chapter  
  
Tianna's POV  
  
"I can't believe Serena did this!" Vanessa aghast and on verge of crying, "Too us!" she added as her molecules began to separate.  
  
"Chill." Catty said through clenched teeth to herself as much a Vanessa.  
  
Vanessa looked over at Tianna who was also starring at Serena, looking over jagged cliffs (where they were hiding) to the beach below. She was at a lack of words, wait no she wasn't, WHAT THE HELL IS SERENA THINKING?! Vanessa too looked over the edge at the new Serena.   
  
She was dressed in all black. She wore a long floor length dress with no sleeves and the bottom skirt half looked like torn black cloth. It clung to her perfect features (if you watched the Grammies it looks kind of like Amy's dress from Evanescence). Serena's hair was gently curled and was waving in the non-existent wind. A beautiful black lacy necklace with a dark alexandrite crescent moon in the center hung around her neck. Her entire body was covered in a luminescent glitter.  
  
Tianna finally spoke "She looks beautiful, like a goddess." And she could tell that she took the words right out of everyone's mouth.  
  
"We can't loose her!" Catty said sadly but still her words were filled with determination.  
  
"Too late." Vanessa responded simply saying the words right out of Tianna's head. She knew they were being a pessimistic but who cares.  
  
  
  
"SHIT," she whispered sharply "She's looking directly at us!" the three panicked. But Tianna clearly saw Serena wink at them through her thick black eyeliner. Stanton, who was standing next to Serena, saw them and gave a wicked grin making them all duck and hide.   
  
  
  
I know your there Serena said across their minds all a once. How strong did her powers get? Tianna asked herself when she didn't get that weird worm feeling when Serena entered her mind. That just made Stanton's smile get wider.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden the wind kicked up. "Vanessa. Tianna. Let's Go!" Catty screamed over the howling wind.  
  
Sorry this Chapter is so short. But this is the ending of the story to hook you in. Cliffhanger until the end of the story. I'm evil and I know it! Ha ha ha lol. 


	3. Chapter One: Kyle

Betrayal: Chapter 1 Kyle

**Serena's POV**

Serena grabbed Vanessa's arm "Why did you bring him along? You know he has one of those creepy crushes on me that's on the verge of becoming stalking!" she asked nodding her head back to Kyle Cummings. Kyle was one of the pretty-boys at La Bre High, most likely going to become an actor or something. He was tall with a slight tan, short brown hair, and brown eyes. His favorite pass time seemed to be staring at her in Geometry and Gym. Oh yah, also trying to ask her out about every day, at least.

"Yah, I know. It was Catty's and Jimena's idea, not mine." Vanessa retorted "Don't give me that look! I didn't do anything!" she said holding her hands up in the air. Vanessa, Catty, Tianna, and even Jimena (who had been informed about the daughters of the moon about two months ago) had been desperately trying to split her and Stanton up, without any success. They've been trying harder now since her birthday was getting so close. They tried to secretly set her up with other guys at parties, and have her meet every guy in school, which failed miserably because Stanton would show up,.

"I have to go with Michel now. Bye!" Vanessa said smiling at her.

Serena went back to the group. Tianna, who was standing next to Derrick, was wearing one of Vanessa's mom's outfits a dark purple burnt velvet mini-dress with black heels and her hair pulled back. Jimena and Catty were sharing a make-up mirror and both dressed in black shimmering pants with butterfly style tops. Jimena was waiting for Collin; 'he said he was meeting us here. Maybe he can get rid of Kyle for me?'.  
He was checking her out again 'This is getting very annoying!' Then she felt someone going through her mind. Turning around to see who it was, she couldn't find anyone. "Stanton?" she asked out loud while mentally scanning the crowd.

"Yes, Serena?" a deep gentle voice responded that she recognized immediately. Stanton. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned down, and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar night air sent of him.

"Hey Stanton." Catty said knowing that now this plan had become a bust. Stanton responded with a simple _hey_ to everyone but stopped at Kyle. She noticed Stanton's eyes began dilate as he went through Kyle's mind.

**Stanton's POV**

What that person "Kyle" had in his mind about Serena was revolting. He had tons of erotic thoughts about what he wanted to do to Serena. He hated him already.

"So, who are you?" Stanton asked already knowing the answer. 

"I... I... I'm the date for Serena, Kyle." Kyle managed to get out. 'Wrong answer.'... "Who are you?" Kyle asked incredulously, with the best glare he could muster. 

"I'm Serena's. . . . . .

"Boyfriend." Serena finished for him with an evil smile creeping up onto her face. 'I think I starting to rub off on her.' He thought happily.

"Yep, boyfriend." Stanton said a smile matching Serena's spread across his face. Kyle looked hopelessly around at everyone for support, but no luck.

Stanton didn't bother saying anything else but pulled Serena to the side and rewrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Serena whispered in his ear, sending a chill down his spine. She smiled up at him, staring right into his eyes, and seeping into his mind. 

'Stay away from Kyle, he's having very…disturbing…thoughts about you and feels dangerous'. Stanton said across her mind, showing her various images he found in Kyle's mind of her.

'I know'. She shivered as she thought about it. 'He's been following me around school. It's getting really aggravating!' She said back. 'So, how are you?' She asked quickly changing the subject. 

"Fine, I just wanted to see you." He answered aloud. Cupping her face with his hands and leaned in to kiss her when he felt Serena relax. 

"So," Kyle said loudly, purposely interrupting them.

'I hate this kid.' Stanton said to Serena. 

'So do I.' Serena told him. Stanton realized she was still in his head.

"What?" Stanton asked sharply, hatred taking over his voice and making harsh. He looked over at Serena 'if looks could kill'. They now were both glaring at him.

"Do you want to go back in line?" Kyle asked, obviously picking the question off the top of his head. 

"No," Stanton said giving him a smile as Serena slipped her hand around his "we'll be leaving. See you later" They made their way to the front of the line and up to the guard. Stanton messed with the guard's mind. The guard, whose name was Bill, let them in greeting Stanton like an old friend and slapping him on the back. The other people in the line just stared enviously at them.

**Kyle's POV**

'Stanton is really pissing me off. He and Serena will probably break it off in six months, year tops. But I think I'll hurry it along a bit. Once Serena gets a taste of me she'll dump him in a second.' His plan formulating in his head.

'One thing I can't believe is why the Prince of the Night seeing her? At least he has good taste in girls. I know I shouldn't do this, I could get killed because of that protection thing he put on her, but it's going to be fun. '

**Catty's POV**

'Wow…That was uncomfortable.' She thought to bad this one didn't work. Serena's birthday was getting closer and they needed to get her away from Stanton. 'There is something else going between them on but I can't find it out yet.'


	4. Chapter Two: The Midnight Visitor part 1

**Chapter 2 Part 1 The Midnight Visitor**

WARNING: The chapter in which you're about to read is very romantic and may result in incisive amounts of awe's and how sweet! Beware! Continue at your own risk!

**Stanton's POV**

He stared down at what Serena was wearing. She looked beyond beautiful. He couldn't think of the words too describe her. She was wearing a very short schoolgirl black skirt and a red backless glittery spaghetti strapped shirt. Flames were painted on her upper arm making her red tipped curly hair show up. Her brilliant green eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and red glitter.

Serena smiled at him, obviously picking up on what he was thinking. 'I guess I picked a good outfit for tonight' Serena whispered across his mind, making him grin.

"It's beautiful," Stanton whispered into her ear putting his hand on her bare lower back and pulling her closer "so are you." He whispered even quieter as she leaned her head against his chest (I know it's cheesy but I don't care!).

'I love you Serena, and I always will.' He said harmoniously across her mind, feeling her knees go weak making his smile grow broader. "I'm yours, do what you will to me." (I've actually heard that before, it's really sweat in real life). He could tell she knew this already, but he didn't care and neither did she.

"Stanton?" Serena asked coyly

"Yes?"

"I couldn't live without you, literally." She said on her tiptoes to reach his ear. Suddenly a large devilish grin spread across his face. Serena stared quizzically at him for a moment.

**Serena's POV**

'What's going on?' she thought.

Without warning Stanton slowly started moving her over to the dark corner of the dance floor. He began to kiss her, explore her mouth with his tongue. Her eyes began to close as she fell into it, she could feel Stanton pushing her up against the wall.

He had pinned her against the wall his arms at either side of her. Then the long fanatical kiss ended, making her ach for more. He starred down at her smiling, in that way that that would attract any girl to him. Stanton pulled her into another hard kiss.

He reluctantly stopped abruptly, looking annoyed at someone behind him. Serena looked up at Stanton and pouted.

'Catty and Kyle' he responded, irritated. He still had her pinned against, not like she minded. Stanton leaned down and lightly bit her lower lip, making her tremble. Then he stopped and moved aside so she could talk to her, at the moment, aggravating friend.

"Yes?" she asked Catty with the aggravation showing and a look that said 'why did you do that?'

"Well, Vanessa is playing a new song she wrote last week. It has a fast beat and great to test our new moves out on." Catty responded excitedly. "So sorry to interrupt . . . . what you guys were . . . .umm . . . .doing." after Catty said that Kyle tried to seize her hand and drag her onto the dance floor but she dogged it. Instead Catty took it.

**Kyle's POV**

'Seeing Stanton with my dream girl is really beginning too get to me!' Kyle thought to himself while he watched Serena walk away to the center of the dance floor with Catty pulling her along. Hunger in his eyes. Stanton walked past him, running fiercely into his shoulder. Knocking him back into reality.

Serena, Catty, Jimena, and Tianna started to dance, their bodies moving with the beat. Serena moved to the floor, straining her legs, and rolling her body back up again. Kyle stared at her, watching graceful and sinuous body move along with the music. Filling him with a new yearning and lust. The only thing in his way was Stanton and at the moment they were staring at each other.

He had heard rumors over the past year that Stanton had fallen for a daughter but he didn't believe it, until now. Tons of girls tried flirting with Stanton as he watched Serena dance, but he did nothing not crossing a single girl over. Stanton was very powerful, Kyle knew that, and probably the best looking follower and guy in L.A, he knew that too, he could easily have any girl he wanted and chose the one girl he couldn't have. One of the other "rumors" about how the daughters turned him human again and how he crossed back over to the Atrox to save Serena's life (The Sacrifice, Book 5). 'He could've been free, why'd he do it?'. He guessed that's when he became the Prince of the Night. Kyle had heard all the rumors before but never thought them for truth.

Another question that kept rolling around in his mind was why did Serena fall for Stanton. She was sworn to destroy him and his kind. Thinking optimistically 'Since she already fell for one follower she can do it again.'

Serena was so occupied with dancing so Kyle could scan her mind and see when he could put his plan into action. Tonight, tonight she's having a sleepover at her house. He left Serena's mind without disruption or disturbance. Time to leave.

**Serena's POV**

'Well, the song over. Shit, I forgot introduce Derrick to Stanton.' Serena walked over to Stanton.

"I forgot to introduce you to Derrick." Serena said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He checked her mind "Tianna's boyfriend?" he asked. "Yah. Let's go over there, he'll find you very interesting." Serena said smiling as Stanton took her hand. Serena knew she was sort of showing him off.

They both walked over to Tianna, Derrick, Catty, Jimena, and Collin who just showed up. "Sorry Derrick I forgot to have you meet Stanton." Serena said, and then noticing Collin giving Stanton a weird look she couldn't read. He never seemed to trust any of her boyfriends, especially Stanton.

"Derrick this is Stanton, Stanton this is Derrick." Serena said doing the usual intros (I don't remember them meeting).

"So your Serena's boyfriend, I've heard a lot about you." Derrick said. "You're the Prince of. . . . . .what is it? . . . . . darkness or night, right?" Stanton just raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, close enough."

"So what kind of powers do you have?" He asked excitedly, thinking this was so cool.

'**I bet you can figure this one out on your own.' **Stantonsaid across Derrick's mind, you could almost hear the smirk in his voice, the tone of mocking present.

"That's all? With you being "all powerful" and stuff I thought you would have more." Derrick said trying to keep the amazement out of his voice while acting nonchalant about the whole thing.

'**There's a lot you will never know about me, although you know to much as it is, and don't be so naïve to think that I would spill my whole story to…you' **Stanton finished harshly, he disliked these boyfriends of the daughters.

"Well, this is comfortable." Tianna said awkwardly as she shifted her weight.

Derrick's eyes were now bulging. He seemed at loss for words, looked as though he was struggling between looking pissed, shocked, or plain scared.

This whole uncomfortalbleness only lasted a second because Vanessa voice resonated though the club with the lyrics to _Demon lover. _All Stanton did was look over at Serena as if say 'can-we-go-dance-now-_pleeeaaassseee?' _

Stanton didn't bother for a reply, he grasped her hips and pulled her closer to him as they moved to the stage, a huge smile growing on his face. Serena began to grind her hips against his and moved lower to the floor. She turned around so her back was on his chest. His hands were intertwined with Serena's and on her stomach. Her body and face were burning from Stanton's body heat. Serena moved her hands up to his neck and dropped (squatting and going all the way to the floor on the person's body and then bending over to go back up again). His hands went lower to her thighs as she moved her head in the crook of his neck.

A little space around them cleared, the whole place seemed to watching them.

Vanessa's POV

Vanessa laughed at her friends. The DJ had been playing for the last ten minutes and she had been watching Stanton and Serena dance. She had to admit Serena had great moves and Stanton looked HOTT! Michel was standing beside on the edge of the stage, behind the wall, staring at Serena, eyes wide. Vanessa wished she had Serena's power right about now.

The DJ kept speeding up the music; as of he wanted to see what they would do. Collin's face was hysterical, 'I guess watching his little sister like that was not his idea of fun.' Jimena, Catty, and Tinana were cheering them on.

Vanessa grabbed Michael's arm, "Come on let's go dance!" she said dragging him with her. "With them?" he questioned, looking intimidated. "Yep", Vanessa laughed, "we can't let them have all the fun!"

Vanessa began to slowly copy all of Serena's moves beginning to get the hang of it, Michael finally caught on to Stanton's. 'Awesome' she thought smiling.

Serena looked over at them and gave her a huge grin 'Let's give them something more to look at.' Serena said across her mind. Vanessa was confused for a minute, and then she understood immediately she kissed Michael on the cheek and walked over to Stanton and Serena.

Stanton's POV

They had tons of people watching them and even more when Vanessa and Michael came along. He loved dancing with Serena.

'What the hell do they have planned?' Stanton asked himself with a smile when he noticed that Vanessa left Michael and started walking over to them. As if to distract him from what they had planned Serena dropped and then bent over slowly moving up his body. 'That defiantly got my attention.' He moved with her, his lips on her neck.

'Holy Shit!' he said in his mind. Right after Serena dropped, Vanessa did the same thing behind him. He heard the screams and cheers from the crowd of dancers that had gathered. Stanton could practically feel Michael's thoughts from here.

Then he saw Jimena walk up to the three of them, she moved to his left side. He kissed Serena's neck as she laughed at his thoughts (I've done this before, it's hilarious. Try it sometime. The guys freak!) 

'Your cruel.' Stanton said sensually across Serena's mind.

'I know.' Serena responded she turned facing him, raising her eyebrows, and smiling. Pausing for a moment then did a front-to-front drop. The look on his face made her and Jimena laugh. Serena had begun sweating now and so had he. They were burning up, along with Vanessa and Jimena.

It had seemed almost like forever and none of the other dancers stepped in. The DJ seemed to be enjoying their dancing as much as the crowd. 

Then after a little while the dancers started to fill in and dance again. And about another hour and a half later they stepped off the dance floor to leave.

Vanessa's POV

"God, I'm hot. How did you guys last that long?" Vanessa asked Serena and Stanton. Jimena nodding her head in agreement as she fanned her face with her hand, "I could barely keep up with you guys after a while." Jimena added exasperated. Stanton just gave them and innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the group came up to them. "You should've seen his face when you dropped on him! Stanton was having a bit to much fun." Vanessa said smiling.

"You guys looked amazing!" Catty said, Tianna and derrick agreed. The only two that didn't seem so excited were Michael and Collin.

"So, how'd you guys like it?" Jimena questioned.

"Fine" they both mumbled.

Vanessa knew Michael didn't like Stanton and her dancing with him probably made it worse. "Anyone want a drink?" Tianna said breaking the uncomfortable moment.

Ten minutes later they decided to walk home since it was nice out and they were all burning.

On they way home Vanessa and Michael were in front with Stanton and bringing up the back, hand-in-hand. Catty, Tianna, and Vanessa had to get their stuff for the sleepover tonight at Serena's. But she was still worried about Michael, 'he should be over it by now' she thought.

The first stop was Tianna's, then Derrick who picked up his car from there, Catty, Michael, and then Vanessa. She said "goodbye" then went inside.

Serena's POV

"Get over it Collin!" Jimena said annoyed "I DON'T like Stanton and he's her boyfriend, they can dance together!" Serena could tell her friend wanted Collin to get over the whole dancing thing, but she really didn't feel like getting into that right now. Stanton had his arm around her waist, letting her rest against his shoulder as they walked back to her house.

"We'll meet you back at the house we're going to take a detour." He said pulling her into an alley and wrapping his arms around her. 'What detour?' Serena asked as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear. He just smiled while he leaned back taking her with him and blending into the alleys dark shadows. They soared around in the sky for a minute then whirled around Collin and Jimena, watching them shiver. Serena whispered "See you soon" into the wind around them. The last thing they heard was Jimena's fleeting voice saying "I wonder what that would be like?" then their voices were completely gone, disappearing as they sped off into the night sky. The soared across the sky for what seemed like hours but in reality was minutes.

When they finally reached Serena's house everyone was already there. The balcony doors flung open as they materialized inside her bedroom, startling everyone. Stanton stepped aside and gave Serena a quick soft kiss goodnight then melting into darkness.

Serena flopped down on her bed and began to fiddle with the small tare in her leopard print comforter, a goofy smile covering her face.

"Oi, mi amiga. Yo no comprendo tu." (oi, my friend. I don't understand you.) Jimena said laughing at her as she sat down next to Serena.

" what don't you understand about me?" Serena asked, sounding offended but wasn't, the goofy smile not fading.

Vanessa was the one to answer, "You have it worse than me and Jimena combined, I didn't think that was possible!"

Serena started to stare at the ceiling with interest. She knew this already and smiled. Serena had fallen harder and faster for Stanton than they did with their guys. 'This ceiling is very boring, I think I need to paint it or something. She couldn't keep Stanton out of her thoughts.

"So, tell us everything! What it's like? Have you guys done anything yet?" emphasis on 'anything'. Jimena asked raising her eyebrows. The night continued like this, them questioning her and Serena questioning them, till they had the complete on what they had done and haven't done yet.

Serena found out about how Chris was coming back soon; the not so innocent things Vanessa and Michael had been doing; WAY too much than she needed to know about her brother; and how Tianna may be in love with Derrick. Also the very touchy subject about their birthdays. Serena was being questioned relentlessly about it.

"I'm not telling you!" Serena said for the umpteenth time, "You'll find out soon enough!" she paused to look at the digital clock on her dark nightstand, next to her bed. 3:37! "Shit! I've got to get some sleep so I can practice before the rehearsal tomorrow! 'Night you guys, I'll see you in the morning."

Everyone slowly began to fall asleep, but right before Serena closed her eyes she picked up a thought that surprised her. 'Time to strike', what was that about?' Thinking she picked up someone's dream Serena fell asleep.

Only to be woken up 15 minutes later by . . . . . . . . . .

I could be cruel and end it here, but I feel like going on. :)

'Kyle! What going on! What time is it? How long was I sleeping? Again what's going on!'

Kyle had one hand over her mouth a huge smile camouflaging his insanity on his face. 'Time to come with me, my love.' Kyle said across Serena's mind.

Serena saw the clock out of the corner of her eye ' 15 minutes, that's it?' more questions flooded her mind, 'When could Kyle read minds? Are the others ok? MY LOVE! WHAT THE FUCK IN GOING ON HERE!

Serena tried to gather her powers but found them gone. 'My foolish goddess, do you think I would forget you infamous powers?' Kyle said to her, with his new powers. She looked over at the other daughters and Jimena sleeping on the floor and began to sense them waking. 'NO! Stay asleep, don't wake up!' she thought desperately, begging for their survival. Kyle, who was still in her mind, looked over at them, and used all the power he could muster at the defenseless girls. Slamming them into the wall, probably rendering Jimena unconscious and bruising the others.

Vanessa, followed by Catty and Tianna, stood up gathering their powers for battle. The slight distraction gave her a second to do something. Serena slammed her knee up, right where it would hurt the most; even followers could feel that.

Kyle cried out in pain but didn't roll off of her as she had hoped. The scream did call someone to them, someone Kyle defiantly did not want to mess with. 

-

I'm going to be truly evil and stop here until I get some more reviews. I'm evil and I know it.


	5. Chapter Two:The Midnight Visitor part 2

To my reviewers and readers: Sorry it took me sooo long too update, I've been really swamped at school lately. So thanks for sticking with me. Thanks Kaitlin, Mysfit Chyld, kirstin, LizzieBeBlue, o0*black-RoSe*0o, SwtCandyM03, mystic_moonlite, safariwriter, StantonLover609, MagzDD (yah, thanks for the catch on telepathy to telekinesis, got the two confused for a minute), Jameth, and j. It really means a lot.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- --------- --------- ---------- 

**Chapter 2 The Midnight Visitor Part 2 **

**(Serena's POV)**

Serena couldn't breathe, Kyle had been cutting off her air for about two minutes and every time she tried to gather a little shred of her powers she couldn't pick up anything. Slowly, the dark bedroom around her began to spin; she kept opening and closing her eyes to bring her surroundings into focus.

      The only reason, as far as Serena knew, she had stayed conscious this long was because of the warrior still inside her and would not give up. Looking over at her friends and fellow daughters, they were screaming for her and behind some sort of invisible barrier. Kyle looked like he was trying to say something to her but she no longer tell (this is where I should've let it end in the last chap). The overwhelming need to faint was taking over, **either the room or my head is spinning**. 

      All of a sudden Serena's balcony doors burst open with such force that the top glass pains shattered all over her carpet. Then the room became enveloped in a misty darkness. 

      Kyle let go and jumped off of her; Serena shot up gasping for air, one hand grasping the leopard print sheets below her to steady herself the other clutching around her neck. **What made him get up? **Serena asked herself, confused. Looking across the room to where Kyle had flattened himself up against the wall, complete and utter terror was etched into his face. She would've laughed if it weren't for two things 1) She was still in shock/terror and 2) She didn't know what this dark mist was. **Wait, ** Serena thought as she stared at the darkness while it tore at the air and began to form a human figure, with blond hair. **Stanton!? **

Serena watched, enticed, as Stanton glared down at seemed to be left of Kyle at the moment. Stanton's usually extremely sexy features were contorted and had become terrifying, not just to Kyle. She could tell her lover was past being livid. Faster than what she could see, Stanton's hand closed around Kyle's neck and the other arm below his ribs, holding him about six inches off of the floor. 

      "You never touch her! And how could you, she's protected by me!? It's not physically possible for you to harm her!" Stanton shouted , his voice booming throughout the room still carrying even though he was speaking through gritted teeth. Kyle seemed to pull it together a little and mumble something that sounded close to "kill" or "mine". Serena could tell that Stanton was tearing though Kyle's mind trying to get her powers back. When it looked like he found them he turned his head to Serena (not an exorcist move!) and went into her mind, giving her almost lost powers back. It looked as though Stanton was ready to kill him and Kyle knew it and wasn't going to give up without a fight. Then the air around began to spark and crackle from the amount of power surging around him.

      Serena stood, ready to kill the basterd. She turned toward her friends too reassure that she was ok and not hurt. Collin was awake, tending to Jimena, and had successfully revived her. They looked both shocked and pissed at the same time. Stanton turned to check on her and in that exact moment Kyle had finally mustered up enough courage to turn into shadow and escape through the shattered balcony doors. She wanted to go after him and kill herself but Kyle had made her weaker than she had thought. Serena now felt that she had to fall over, her muscles were sore from lack of oxygen, and her heart felt like it was about to explode from the adrenaline rush. Though Stanton seemed more than ready and was practically out the door until Serena asked him to stay and wait. **I know you are furious, but we'll both go after him another time. **Serena whispered across his mind, trying to calm him down a little. Revenge would come soon.

      Stanton understood and gently pulled Serena into his arms. His shaggy blonde hair had fell into his neon blue eyes still not hiding the pure unadulterated loathing in his eyes. Stanton kept his around her as if never wanting to let go,  if he did she would fade away. 

      The barrier that Kyle had put up began to slowly dissipate and freeing the daughters and her shocked brother. 

**(Stanton's POV)**

**      That little sh*t is going to pay for what he did! How could I let this happen to Serena, she almost got killed? I should have destroyed him when I had the chance! **He knew the only reason he didn't just kill Kyle the first time he went into his mind was because he knew better. He couldn't just go around killing guys that liked her and thought Serena was hot, though he wished he could. Stanton couldn't get into trouble for it, but it would make him into some overprotective jerk.** I am a little overprotective but hopefully not that much, yet. But after what that little thing did to Serena, regulators are going too seem like nothing compared to me, and what I'll do to him. **

      Serena let go and walked over to her friend to see if they were ok. She looked back at him and whispered **wait a minute**across his mind. Nodding he walked out to the balcony, over the broken glass, and looked up to the sky while Serena was with them. He thought back to when he first meet Serena, how forbidden it was, and how everyone was against it. He didn't even notice coming out side.

      **Are you ok? I'm better now, but still a little shaky,** Serena looked up at him tilting her head and peering into his eyes. Her green eyes gave everything away, that she was still a little unnerved and scared after almost getting killed.**Yeah, I'm fine.** Stanton responded and cupping her face with his hands.  

      **Liar,** she told him smiling, **were you going to leave?**

**      No, **looking directly into her eyes, **but do you want me to?**

      **Please don't go.**

**      Do you think they will mind? Serena, they haven't really liked me lately. Also, if you father finds us? **Stanton said into her mind, trying to be sensible but his heart wasn't in it and had the greatest urge just to say yes and just have her fall asleep in his arms.

      Sensing his turmoil, trying to be rational, and knowing that he wanted to stay more than anything in the world she reassured him **I don't care if they mind, I just want you to saty tonight. That's all , we won't be doing anything.**

      He smiled and lifted her face to his and kissed her. Serena got her answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry again for making you guys wait this long but I have the next chapter all planned out, it's called _School Sucks._

And for my new readers, see that pretty little lavender button down there that says _GO_ if you click on that a screen will pop up and you can review! Isn't that wonderful!! J   


	6. Chapter Three: School Sucks

Sorry it's been taking me sooo long too update, but I've been really packed with work lately. So, thanks to all my readers for sticking with me. This chapter will be a little short but hopefully good. This is also just a slightly changed chapter.

Also a warning for future (maybe in a few more chapters) sexual content, you are warned and I'm not going to be changing the rating to R.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: School Sucks (!) Stanton's POV 

Sunday Morning

Stanton woke thinking he was back at his apartment alone in his bed till he felt Serena in his arms, and the memories of the night before came flooding back. He opened his eyes slowly as if making sure it wasn't a dream. He had Serena cradled in his arms, her curly dark hair was covering her face; she looked so peaceful and beautiful in the light reflecting off of her alarm clock. **'Crap' **he thought looking from Serena to the alarm clock which read 4:45 am, **'I have get out of here before her father wakes up and sees us sleeping tighter.'** Stanton looked back down at Serena. He complained to himself about not wanting too leave but he didn't want to get her into even more trouble, he thought back to when he met Serena's father at Jimena's Birthday and remembered how Mr. Killingsworth didn't seem to like him.

Stanton turned into shadow and reappeared by his black t-shirt that he had taken off the night before. He was pulling it over his head when he heard Serena whisper "Stanton", he finished pulling on the shirt and turned around to face her "are you leaving?"

"I have to it's almost five, and I don't want you to get into trouble." **'And for your father to completely hate me' **he thought.

"He doesn't hate you," she protested then added, "per say." Serena gave him a reassuring smile then yawned, "Will I see you soon?"

"Yes, but not tonight because I have some work to do today." Stanton walked silently over to Serena and gave her a quick kiss goodnight. Serena laid back down and closed her eyes, Stanton took that moment to turn into shadow and leave through the balcony doors into the night air. He reappeared hidden in the silhouette of a tree in Serena's yard. Then her voice drifted through his mind '**Bye Stanton, see you tomorrow.' **He could feel her leaving his mind, his thoughts began to drift, almost forgetting what the Atrox needed him to do and thinking about Serena.

Serena's POV 

Monday Morning (before school)

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." The alarm clock sounded. It was 6 am. , Serena had to get up early today because Jimena was going to pick her up before school. It didn't matter getting up early; she didn't sleep last night anyway.

"Aaaggghhhhhhhh" Serena groaned as she made her way to the bathroom, eyes half closed and stumbling into the door. Finally reaching the bathroom, she turned on the light and started the shower. What happened over the weekend was still disconcerting. Serena stripped off her Marilyn pj's and stepped into the shower; not wanting to look in the mirror this early, it would be too scary. The spray of hot water on her face and back woke her up some; at least her brain was working now.

After Stanton left in the morning yesterday, **'I wonder what the Atrox had him working on',** the day had been pretty much a bore. All of them hung out at her house for a while, watching movies, talking, and stuff since they couldn't go shopping outside seeing as it was raining. Jimena had to leave early to help her grandma, Vanessa went over to Michael's to practice, Tianna went skateboarding with Derek, and Catty stayed and drew Serena for what seemed like hours. **'Today ought to be a good day because I might end up seeing Stanton. I'll tell him then. Yah… tonight, if I see him. Stanton deserves to know my choice, I've been thinking about it for a while now and I think I finally have it figured out. Yes… I'm defiantly going to…'**

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" Serena nearly jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on the bathroom door, and she slid a little so she had to use one hand to grab the wall.

"Whoever you are your going to pay, you scared the living sh out of me!" Serena shouted at the door while she turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the folded stack on the stand by the shower.

"It's me," Collin said on the other side of the door "Jimena just called and said she'd be here in about 25 minutes, you'd better hurry."

"Ughhh…Thanks, I'll be out in a minute."

She heard Collin go downstairs, so she ran into her room to get dressed. She put on a black t–shirt with a purple skull & crossbones, a short plaid purple & black schoolgirl skirt, with black fishnets, and knee-high combat style boots. She put in a black belly button ring and nose ring. Running quickly back into the bathroom to put on some eyeliner and lip-gloss she heard Jimena get let in by Collin. '**Oh well,' **she looked at her half dry smooth and curly hair **'I guess I'll let it dry naturally'. **

Serena ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag through it over her shoulder then balanced her cello and music over her other shoulder. Jimena was giving Collin a kiss when she reached the car.

**Vanessa's POV**

(Between 5th and 6th hour)

Vanessa was staring absentmindedly into her locker thinking about what had happened over the weekend when Catty and Serena came up to her locker, neither talking much. So she grabbed her books for sixth hour and closed her locker. They just stood there in a very uncomfortable silence. Both Vanessa and Catty tried to push back their thoughts so Serena wouldn't examine them.

"Well, aren't we all talkative today." Serena said not smiling but in confusion. "What's with you guys today?" when neither of them answered Serena added "I have to go to class… see you guys later…"

Serena walked away looking worried **'you have every right to be' **Vanessa thought. Catty and Vanessa began to talk about their plans for after the soccer game that night on their way to their sixth hour biology class.

Mr. Bower had been lecturing about the electromagnetic spectra for 25 minutes now and even though Vanessa had been trying to pay attention all she wanted to do was go to sleep. **'2:00. Aghh, I don't think I will be able to last another 40 minutes of this crap' **turningback from the clock she noticed Catty passing her a little piece of folded up paper. Opening it up, the note read…

"Nessa,

This is soooooooooo boring! Didn't we learn about this stuff like in freshman year? Whatever, I was thinking about Serena. I'm worried about her.

-Catty"

She stared at the paper and thought '**I know, I do to' **writing it down and passing it back to Catty.

(Future warning: it's going to jump characters a lot more till the end of the chapter.)

**Serena's POV**

**'Finally, this day is over!'** Serena thought after the bell rang. **'All I want to do is see Stanton then go to sleep. Hope I get to see him today, because everyone else is acting really odd…' **

Practically seconds after Serena walked out of her language arts class David, one of her friends from orchestra, walked up, and started talking about a new song they were working on.

"Hey Serena." David said excitedly not noticing the miserable look on her face.

"Hey", she said giving him a mediocre smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Besides the ton of homework I have tonight, all six classes. You?"

"Same here. Lets be optimistic." David gave her the are-you-crazy look. "Only month before we graduate!"

"Yah" he responded, then pushed the door open to outside "but until then we've got this" pointing to his overfilled navy blue book bag "and finals."

"Yippy." She said with fake enthusiasm. Vanessa, Michael, Tianna, Derek, and Catty were talking together in a circle when Serena and David walked up. Out of nowhere she got the feeling as if someone was watching her. Looking around she spotted the gang of followers by the parking lot, they looked a mix a nervousness, fear, and anger. But they weren't the ones staring at her. Then her gaze drifted about 25 yards away from the followers, she saw…Stanton!?

"Sorry guys I've got to go, someone's here. Bye." Serena said hurriedly, cutting off the conversation she wasn't paying attention to. She ran over to him, bag hitting her hip as she tried to walk casually over to him. When Serena reached him she dropped her bag and Stanton wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

**'You okay?' **Stanton asked across her mind.

**'Just had a very long day'**

**'I wanted to pick you up today, do you have a cello lesson?'**

**'No, but can we go somewhere besides here? I have something to tell you.' **She hid the conversation that had been running inside her head all day, every single scenarioplanned out for after she told him.

'**Okay, do you want to say goodbye to them?' **Stanton said pointedly toward her friends. She would call them later, now she just wanted to be with him.

Picking up on her thoughts Stanton picked up her bag, kissed her forehead, opened the door for her, and climbed into the driver's seat of his car.

**Catty's POV**

****

Catty looked over to David, who was looking at Stanton and Serena driving off. **'Too bad he doesn't like Serena, he seems normal enough'**.

"Bye you guys, I've got to get going too" David said, everyone waved; Just as he left Jimena showed up.

"Hey, was that Stanton picking Serena up?" Jimena asked looking worried.

"Yah, it was." Vanessa said then turning to Michael "Can you go get the car?"

"Sure, bye everyone. See everyone later." As soon as Michael was out of hearing range Jimena said something…

"Stanton es muy peligroso. We need a plan!" she said the anger and distrust apparent in her voice.

They were all kind of silent for a while, thinking. **'If only we** **could get Serena away from Stanton till her birthday… wait…'**

"I've got an idea, I'll tell all of you tonight if you can come over." Catty said proud of her new found genius. They all agreed and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, sorry I made everyone wait so long for this chapter, but I'm going to start updating sooner. Also I know this chapter is really bad but I'm writing this a 1o'clock in the morning so I'm a little out of it.

For those who have not reviewed yet: see that wonderful button on the bottom left hand corner that says go. It takes you to a magical screen where you can say anything you want about my story! Come on you know you want to.

-Evilfairy27


	7. Chapter Four:The Bluff

Hola, this is just me replacing the chapter but with more added on. Soothe beginning is old and the end is new so if you already read ch.4 just start reading at Stanton's POV. Okay.

I just wanted to acknowledge all the people reading this now and the AWESOME reviewers, I love you. Just kidding but it makes my day to hear from you guys. Also for putting up with the pointless chapter where I got out my anger at Lynne Ewing (doesn't mean that I'm not still pissed off), nevertheless I think removing Tianna is a good idea along with changing the Kyle in my story to Adam Cain to save some confusion. Though I'm still deciding on the Tianna thing, please give me some ideas on that topic, until then Tianna is not going to appear much and will be able to be removed. Or this story will be based before book 12. And yes Stanton still may sound OOC in this chapter and a few others, and the storyline will be moving faster than I had intended.

Disclaimer: Since I haven't done one of these pointless things in awhile, here it is: I don't anything in the _Daughters of the Moon_ series except Adam and the plot, Lynne Ewing does (cough stupid cough evil cough creative cough bitch cough) and I'm not at all condemnatory or hateful towards her for this fact.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts

**"…"** The others thoughts/ talking in mind

Oh yeah, I don't own anything. Ewing does. That...little...stupid... Just kidding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter Four: The Bluff(all of it) Serena's POV 

Serena stretched lazily and began to rub her temples in small circles with her eyes closed as Stanton's black car sped down the windy road of route 1. Shadows Fall was blasting out of the woofers in his trunk 'I want to get out; I'm way too nervous and on edge about what happened the other day. To just unwind so I can tell Stanton my choice.'

**"Relax, we're almost there."** Stanton reached over, put a hand on her knee, and weaved through her mind trying to push back unhappy memories.

The car swerved over to the side where there was room for a maximum of two cars to park looking over a cliff with a small amount of beach and mostly large boulders or rocks covering the sand, the ocean was smashing up against the rocks creating a spray that could be felt from where they were standing a good thirty feet above.

'Impressive.' Serena looked down from where the gate separated her from the thirty-foot drop onto jagged rocks, it reminded her of both times she jumped off cliffs just like this one. She let out an involuntary shudder, Stanton went up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, sending shivers down her spine as he started kissing her neck.

**"Let's go." **Stanton said across her thoughts.

'How? There's no path…' It took Serena a second before it clicked. "Oh."

So, in broad daylight Stanton spun her around to face him, pulled her gently closer, and leaned back flowing into a shadow taking Serena with him. When the landed on the rocks Serena didn't want to move and just stayed wrapped up in his arms leaning on his chest. Thirty feet above the car stereo was now blasting a different song, 'Not Living' by Coal Chamber (A.N: from the best of Coal Chamber CD, a must get), a very romantic one and yet still heavy metal.

**"Let's walk. So how is school?"**

"Fine… well…not really. Some strange kids seemed to have awaked a new past time, keep-track-of-Serena-and-make-her-uncomfortable-by-staring-at-her. I don't get it. It's seems that all they do is stare."

Stanton cocked an eyebrow and then finally spoke, "Let's see…One, your hot to say the least. Two, they're probably followers. And three, I've been trying to figure this about you lately but your beginning to develop a new aura it's different than what I remember you used to have."

"Okay…I don't know. Furthermore, I needed to tell you something important"

Stanton looked into her eyes and began to stroke the side of her cheek with his thumb, urging her to go on.

"Um…Since I'm turning seventeen in a few weeks…I wanted to tell you my final choice… it…I …I'm going to… "

"Hey, guys! What are you two doing here?" Tianna said cutting Serena's statement off.

Serena looked over and noticed everyone was there, the daughters, her brother, Michael, and Derrick. Serena was mystified, "How did you guys get down here? There's no path unless you walked for at least two m…"

This time she was cut off by a rock falling from where their car was parked. Stanton's eyes flew to the spot. Serena did the same, she didn't see anything but using her mind instead of her eyes she sensed and felt something that she remembered from the incident in her room. Slowly a group of shadows started to appear by the top of the cliff. Stanton eyes turned the strange florescent yellow; her friends were still talking as if they didn't see or sense the danger in the air.

Only one word came to mind as Stanton wrapped his arms protectively around her and pushed her behind him as if to shelter her…

"Shit."

****

****

****

Stanton's POV 

"Shit" Stanton heard Serena when she realized what the gathering darkness at the point of the cliff. Stanton was livid, 'what are they doing here? Why are they changing in broad daylight? I told all followers to keep their distance from Serena or face the consequences, why are they disobeying me?' Though his mind was telling him to do one thing 'protect Serena'.

Not caring that Michael or Collin were watching he grabbed her around the waist he began to blend into shadow though, something or someone was preventing her to dissolve. 'Run' he said to Serena so that he could destroy them for what they were causing.

As the daughters, and the three guys began to run the cliff was being torn apart, from the inside out, by these renegade followers, causing the rocks to start shooting, and falling out at odd angles. They looked like they were going to make it to the shadow under the side furthest away from the oncoming battle, that was until one large, brown, and jagged rock flung itself straight towards Serena's ankle without Stanton noticing.

The anklebone shattered on impact, causing her foot to give out underneath her. Serena twisted and fell landing on her back. Letting out a short shriek of pain as she looked down at her foot that now was bent at an impossible angle. The rocks kept falling, now as if they were magnetized to her.

Stanton turned at the sound of the scream and reached her in remarkable time, trying, and failing once more to make them disappear. Looking around for any ideas to get her out without subjecting her to more rocks and danger; Vanessa was becoming far too emotional and panicked that her limbs were going in and out of visibility, Catty, Tianna, or Jimena could be much of help either because of their powers were also not working correctly. And himself, he couldn't just blast these idiots because Serena would get the full force and she was in too much pain to help him.

Doing the only thing he could think of to save her he…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buh bye, the next chapter is going to be called protection. I'll have it out by Tuesday.

Will Stanton be able to Serena?

How come everyone else is "supposedly" to messed up to help them?

Who threw the rock at her ankle?

Why are the daughters acting so weird?

Who are the followers?

Why am I asking all these questions?

Hmmmmmmm……………………

Love

Evilfairy27


	8. Chapter Five: Protection

Hey everyone, I know you guys are pissed at me for not updating sooner but I have been SO busy at school and … weird stuff… going on at home. Also if you actually thought about the questions I posted on the last chapter, review and tell me what you think. Thankz.

Now on to the next chapter , which I promise I'll try to make longer, since most of them have been short.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts

**"…"** The others thoughts/ talking in mind

_Recap of Chapter Four_

_The anklebone shattered on impact, causing her foot to give out underneath her. Serena twisted and fell landing on her back. Letting out a short shriek of pain as she looked down at her foot that now was bent at an impossible angle. The rocks kept falling, now, as if they were magnetized to her. _

_Stanton turned at the sound of the scream and reached her in remarkable time, trying, and failing once more to make them disappear. Looking around for any ideas to get her out without subjecting her to any more rocks or danger; Vanessa was becoming far too emotional and panicked that her limbs were going in and out of visibility, Catty, Tianna, or Jimena couldn't be much of help either because their powers were also not working correctly. And himself, he couldn't just blast these idiots because Serena would get the full force and she was in too much pain to help him._

_Doing the only thing he could think of to save her, he…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Five: Protection**

**Stanton's POV**

…covered Serena with his body to block the blows from the seemingly possessed pieces of the cliff. Since he was at least four inches taller than her, he was able to cover her body entirely if he laid flat on top of her. Then if things couldn'tget worse the intervals of time between hits shortened and the size of the rocks increased.

His elbows were propped up on either side of her head, forehead resting on Serena's, and Stanton began to cringe as the wounds didn't get enough time to heal as more rocks kept hitting them. Stanton's neck, back and arms were being shredded, even though he was immortal it still hurt like hell.

Serena moved so herface was pressed up against his chest, with her eyes closed, and chanting under her breath to Hekate.

'Aghhh…How come we can't leave!? Whoever did this is going to wish they were dead!'

**Catty's POV**

"Holy crap, does anyone else see what I'm seeing?" Catty asked looking perplexed and shocked at the same time.

"He's gonna get killed!" Michael said completely clueless to their identities, "He's doing this to save her…wow… one of us should really try to help them." He sounded concerned and shocked that the Stanton that he thought he knew would do this.

"We can't." Jimena stated simply as she just watched, emotionless, as if nothing important was going on.

Catty was on the verge of crying, her friend and a fellow daughter was literally about to be beaten to death, and here they were… standing and watching. 'Poor Stanton, it looks like it hurts. I really should do something, even telling Tianna to let go of them so they leave would be good. But… then our plan will fail. Why aren't these followers moving quicker? We didn't want them to get hurt this bad. I can't believe Stanton is doing this.'

Catty's mind became of jumble of incoherent thoughts, but it couldn't even compare to the inter turmoil inside the heads of Collin and Jimena.

**Collin's POV**

Collin couldn't help but stare at what was going on in front of him. His thoughts and emotions were jumbled together with past memories. He felt shocked, guilty, and most of all appalled at everyone. The guilt was beginning to feel like a huge weight on his chest, pushing him down. He didn't want to even think about everyone else right now.

'I helped cause this. Why do I have to be so stupid? Why didn't I see this coming?" he thought, and then it was like a small part of his mind asking, 'why aren't I doing anything?'

Shocked at how Stanton reacted immediately to what happened to Serena without even a thought. He didn't know what kind of powers he had because he only knew a little bit about Stanton, and that was just that he was one of the bad guys. Though, it's a huge sacrifice to risk your life for someone else's.

"I finally get what Serena keeps saying about him." Collin said when realization hit him.

_Flashback…_

"_Are you going out with Stanton again?" he asked, the time she spent with him was getting longer andmore frequent. _

_Collin was starting to worry, Jimena had been telling him what this guys was really like and who he worked for. He really didn't like the idea of her spending so much time with this guy…but Serena trusted him, so he should be nicer. But…_

"_Yes…Why?" She answered happily, then stopped, and turned around to give him a questioning look as her smile faded._

"_Well, I don't think you should spend so much time with him…he's dangerous." He said getting up off the couch and trying to sound like the protective older brother._

"_You sound just like…wait a minute! You've been talking to Jimena about him haven't you? Because you never used to mind, saying you trusted him as long as I did. Why are you acting like he's some big monster now?" Serena said walking up to him and looking him directly in the eye._

"_Well it's not..." A very curt Serena cut off Collin. _

"_You think he's using me, that he's out to get all of the Daughters , especially me!" her voice was starting to rise in anger and frustration as she picked up on his every thought, "you've become just like everyone else! The same line over and over again, you know it gets old…after everyone's said it at least a hundres times!" Serena yelled now heading for the door ready to kick it open to blow off steam._

"_Wait, Serena…Okay I won't talk about that anymore just answera few thingsfor me," he paused until she acknowledged that he spoke._

"_Okay, this better be good."_

"_Why do you _think_ that you love him? And why do you trust him when everyone else doesn't?"_

"_One, I don't _think_ I love him, I know it for a fact, for reasons that I can't even explain. Second, about me trusting him, I know everyone thinks he's using me. But I know him better than even the Atrox. He has sacrificed so much for me,andI have for himbut that's different. I trust him with my life, I know the same goes for Stanton." Serena stopped, still looking in her brother's eyes. Then started heading for the door, "is that good enough for you?" she asked as she was halfway out the door._

"_no" he whispered sadly after she closed the door, leaving him to worry about the horrible stuff she could be doing with that…that…thing…she goes out with._

_End of flashback_

**Tianna's POV**

'Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this?' Tianna thought the question repeating inside her head making her dizzy, the guilt slowly eating away at her heart to see her friend being put through all this pain, and the power holding Serena's molecules together was beginning to falter.

"I can't handle this! How is this aiding to our plan? Stanton's helping her and those followers aren't doing SHIT!" Vanessa shouted over the continuous thudding of the falling rocks.

Vanessa was now flipping out, she couldn't believe they were going through this plan, and you didn't need to be a mind reader to figure that one out. She wasn't the only one either.

"And I can't BELIEVE that we trusted those followers with this!" Vanessa continued, ranting.

"It's for the best." Jimena said sadly, still not being able to pull her eyes away.

"You've been saying that since we came up with this," Catty said motioning to where Stanton laid over Serena, he now had at least seven broken ribs and blood was practically gushing out of the repeatedly opened wounds, "This is enough! We have to tell them to stop, so they can finally do their part!"

"Yeah." Vanessa chimed in.

"I'm going with that idea." Collin said.

Tianna started to agree with them but it took to much energy out of her to speak. Stanton figured out what was going on and was working on a way to break the hold by going through all the minds of the followers that had telekinesis, soon he would figure out it was her, very soon.

"I need to let go of her, both of their powers, if they find me…and they will, could tear me to bits." Tianna said, now panting with beads of sweat tricking down her face. "I think we underestimated her power, she's stronger than we know. I have a feeling about that."

"But they'll get away, we can't have that. You remember the whole point of this thing…don't you?" Jimena said, voice now becoming strangely monotone.

"I just can't."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

another cliffhanger, yey!!!!

So now that I'm on break I'll have more, A LOT more, time to update.

On with the regular stuff, thank you to all my reviewers ( I love you all), to those who just read and don't review (I don't care if you hate my story write me about it, I need constructive criticism), and I have a question for you guys to answer if you want to…

Where do think the story is going?

Or what do you think will happen next? I need ideas.

All you have to do is press the pretty button at the bottom of the page and you get a MAGICAL page where you can say ANYTHING about what you just read. lol

Thanks

Evilfaiy27


	9. Chapter Six: At a Loss For Words

Hey everyone! I was reading over the last chapters to get ideas and I realized how many spelling errors there are. Isn't that wonderful when you find them after you already posted it? Okay now a shout out to reviewers.

the demon goddess- I'm glad that you like my story so much. Love that thing you said at the end of the your last review.

Goddess of Shiny Stuff- Love the name. Also, about the plotline you might get surprised. Glad you like the story.

moongoddess- Can't wait for your story. TTYL

Ashley- Thanks, really…WOW. I wish I did actually write the series.

MiniSparky- Thank you for reviewing, continue with the good work (LOL).

lemu91- Glad you like, but I couldn't e-mail you because you didn't finish your address.

Angelic13- Yah, that's what I think of that good-for-nothing-little…… just kidding, but yes I was…frustrated…with her.

Kendricks Alashane- I know I hate cliffhangers too… that's why I enjoy writing them so much. HEHEHEHE. Also, don't die. Lol

Misty- Yep, I just realized how badly I needed to work on my errors. Like I said earlier. Glad you like the story.

depressed-and-bored- Her friends seem horrible, but they have a sort-of-decent reason, don't worry about Serena and Stanton all will be revealed shortly.

PrettylittleRiskey- lol. And by the way Stanton is SO mine! Well…not really…I didn't come up with him…so… ah whatever. Just kidding you can have him sigh

buri208- I UPDATED! Happy? Lol

Serena-Scarlett- You will find out what happens in time… hahaha

.hack- what do you need more to pass AP Euro?

All right everyone here are the other reviewers that I haven't acknowledged yet. I just realized that if I keep writing everyone a personal comment I'd go on for pages. No offence. DarkElf6, Moonlight Shadow1, Kindley, Mysfit Chyld, serenaisdabomb, vballgirlrox1123, ModernJuliet, sara, Iluvmycat132004, Arielle (you just gave the best idea for this chapter), safariwriter. These are all the people that have reviewed since 2004-05-16 to 2005-01-28.

Finally onto the story, you know the drill "…" Talking '…' Thoughts **"…"** The others thoughts/ talking in mind.

**Chapter Six: At a Loss for Words**

**Stanton's POV**

'I've had enough of ALL THIS SHIT. ALRIGHT, SCREW BEING A GOOD GUY, SOMEONE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!' Stanton's thoughts roared inside his mind. He got tired of this little game a long time ago.

Serena was inside his mind helping him pinpoint who had caused this whole ordeal. There were three people from the renegades and one of the daughters holding them in this purgatory. Tianna as that daughter, with the shock of this realization Stanton heard Serena gasp and press her face into his chest. He looked over at her friends under the ridge, he could feel Tianna letting them go, and he could see the terror replace the worry on her face as she saw the look on Stanton's. Without warning the air on the beach became thick and began to crackle. But with both Serena's newly stronger powers and the prodigious ones of the prince of the night mixed created this stygian darkness in everyone conscious, making them feel lost in a perverse void-like darkness. Sounds of the ex-followers screaming, trying to flee could be heard with the daughters chanting their mantra for protection. As quickly as it came, it disappeared. Leaving Serena's friends and brother looking for the now gone couple, nobody seemed to notice the strange shadow in the corner of where they were standing.

**"Why… How could… Wha..?"** He could hear her chaotic thoughts while they waited for the perfect moment to come out of shadow and confront them.

Trying to make her feel slightly better, Stanton tried talking to her and bringing happy memories out of her subconscious.

**"No, Stanton. Sorry… but I need to talk with them."** It was as though that was all she could manage get out that made any sense. After she said this, Stanton felt his wounds completely heal. 'Time to have a nice friendly conversation.' He thought, already glaring when they became solid in front of the terrified daughters.

"Hello." Stanton said calmly, though all that shown in his eyes were loathing and shock.

Serena stepped out before Stanton, looking directly into the eyes of those she used to call friends. Her face showed fury and sadness, conflicting, and slightly contorting her features.

**Serena's POV**

Her thoughts were a mix of hectic emotions, memories, and confused feelings. Serena wanted to know why the people close to her had tried to kill her and the one person she loved.

She was at a loss for words… and yet one question was the most prominent in her mind,

"Why?" She asked, looking at everyone, trying to pick up something, anything at all.

'I don't know what to say, Stanton? I only came up with one simple question and my mind is bursting with accusations.' Serena told Stanton hopelessly.

The only response was him wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, giving out a confused sigh, and waiting, like her, for an answer to her one-worded question.

Though nothing ever came, the only reaction they got was each person's facial expressions and struggling emotions. Jimena was in the back of the crowd, staring directly at both of them, face impassive, and detached as if she were somewhere else. Serena then turned to look at Catty and Vanessa. They clung together; silent tears were falling from both of their eyes, and looked at her knowing they had crossed the line as if begging for her forgiveness. Neither of them received anything reassuring in return. Tianna looked like a depressed fish. Derrick, who was holding and trying to comfort her, as she tried to explain her reason for doing what she did, opening up her mouth and abruptly closing it again. Michael just starred at Stanton in horror and amazement that he was still living. Then, she finally looked at her brother. He was the only one who actually seemed to be able to talk.

"I…I…I'm so, so sorry. I… wish… tried…" He said looking into Serena's eyes as he walked, slowly, up to her. But was cut off mid-sentence.

"What did you try? What was going through your heads?" Serena shouted at first to Collin then the group. "What do you wish, Collin? Because I know I wish that the people I _cared"_ emphasizing the word cared "about didn't try to kill me or get me captured by followers!" Collin then again looked as if he was going to walk towards her again but she backed away, shaking her head in sadness.

She could feel Stanton following her movements, making her somewhat more comfortable knowing he was there, and living. Serena turned her head to look at him. He looked just as confused, though for some reason not hurt by their actions, like he never trusted them in the first place, even if he had saved each of their lives at least once. He leaned his forehead down to her to her left temple, looking into her eyes, and asking a silent question. She just nodded numbly and they left as a mysterious shadow. Leaving behind those who had hurt her beyond words and betrayed the both of them.

Reaching the car within seconds, she practically flung herself into his arms, still she didn't cry. The pain was far too deep for crying. Serena pushed her face into his neck, kept her eyes shut, finding it comfortable. Stanton put one hand one hand on her lower back and one wrapped in her soft black curls. He rested his head on hers and looked out onto the sunset. Then finally spoke aloud.

"You're coming back to my place. No one knows where it is and I trust letting you back home, even if I was there. I don't want you hurt."

"I want to thank you. For risking your life to save me…again." Then pulled her face out of his neck. "I've would love to stay with you, but I need a few things."

The ride to her house to pick up clothes and things then to his place was uneventful. Listening to the warped lyrics of Mudvayne. They pulled up to his house, Stanton turned off the ignition, and let the humming of the cars and the faint sound of background music fade into the silence of the night air. Before she had a chance to look up at where he lived, she quietly asked him a simple yet difficult question.

"What am I going to do?"

I'm going to end it here. I don't have school this Friday so I'll do the next chapter then. It will be a description of Stanton's house and have some of the daughters' POV. It should be nice and lone, since I haven't written one of those in a while. Hope you enjoyed. Review, I want to know what you guys think about what is going to happen.

V


	10. Chapter Ten: Author's Note

Hey, everyone.

Alright, I thought I had given up on this story forever but I'm not going to just yet. I plan on writing a few more chapters, hopefully soon. I've been reading twilight stories for awhile now and I think I am going to start a new story with Bella and Edward.

So, enough of my rambling, I'll write something as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

V


End file.
